1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blow molded side panel chair system and more particularly pertains to maximizing the safety, strength and durability of a chair system while minimizing its cost and weight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of chairs of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, chairs of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of fabricating chairs by conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,505 issued Dec. 23, 2003 to Greger relates to a reclining child seat and U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,638 issued Aug. 8, 1889 to Marcus relates to a portable adjustable child's seat.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a blow molded side panel chair system that allows maximizing the safety, strength and durability of a chair system while minimizing its cost and weight.
In this respect, the blow molded side panel chair system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maximizing the safety, strength and durability of a chair system while minimizing its cost and weight.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved blow molded side panel chair system which can be used for maximizing the safety, strength and durability of a chair system while minimizing its cost and weight. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.